Overlord Manga Chapter 44.5
This is the forty-fourth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Several hours earlier, Hilma Cygnaeus awakens from her chamber. Walking out of her room, she spies from a window that there are vines covering the mansion. Realizing the situation, Hilma dashes to the stairs and to her surprise spots a young dark elf boy on the landing. Curious the Executive approaches the child and asks what he is doing here only for the elf to ask is she is an important person. Hilma states that she is, which Mare is glad to hear who calls another person out Entoma Vasilissa Zeta carrying a severed hand. Hilma is shocked at seeing the maid carrying the limb. Mare informs Hilma that they need to hurry as the mansion will soon be attacked. Scared Hilma asks if she will be eaten. Mare tells her that is not the case. Hilma attempts to seduce Mare, but it is a ruse and attempts to use her Viper’s Tattoo. Mare reacts better and breaks the right leg. In pain Hilma also finds her being dragged by the hair by the young elf and despite her pleas. Mare leaves taking care of the mansion to Entoma. Hilma soon awakens again to find herself in a pitch black room. A voice calls out stating they have been waiting for her arrival. Glancing down she sees the floor is covered in cockroaches. Shrieking she asks what is this room. The voice being Kyouhukou states they shall begin. Back at the mansion, Entoma directs her insect summons to collect all the treasures and valuables. She waves goodbye to them as they fly from the location. The maid realizes that she has still not eaten her severed hand and decides to finish it. Turning her back to eat, a person appears behind her asking what she is eating. Entoma states it to be human meat as she turns to face the intruder, who is revealed to be Gagaran. Gagaran believes that Entoma to be a creature raised by Eight Fingers and prepares to fight. Entoma not interested in a conflict asks if the adventurer could just forget she saw her. Gagaran refuses as she is a top adventurer she can't just ignore a man-eating monster. Major Events * Hilma is captured and brought to Kyouhukou. * Entoma encounters Gagaran and the two begin to fight. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Hilma Cygnaeus * Mare Bello Fiore * Kyouhukou * Gagaran New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used * No abilities were used during this chapter. Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace February 2019 Issue. * In the Light Novel, Viper's Tattoo is used by Hilma. In the Anime and Manga, it only made a brief appearance. * The scene of Hilma arriving into the Black Capsule is include while in the Light Novel it is inferred. * This was originally a whole chapter with Overlord Manga Chapter 44, but in the manga volume versions, this chapter was cut into two parts, one in Overlord Manga Volume 11 and another in Overlord Manga Volume 12. Navigation pl:Rozdział 44 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters